Une histoire de Maraudeurs
by Chaplin8
Summary: Les années des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, en tentant de rester le plus fidèle à JKR!


**Disclaimer :** Rien (ou presque) n'est à moi dans cette fic : tout appartient à JKR !

 **Résumé :** Le jour de la rentrée pour nos petits Maraudeurs.

Je tiens à préciser que je m'inspire d'autres fics ( _Les Portes_ , de Alohomora et _Black Black Heart_ de Kazy notamment !) pour écrire la mienne ! Si vous ne les connaissez pas, jetez-y un coup d'œil !

Et un grand merci à ma beta-lectrice .Workland's pour sa relecture !

CHAPITRE 1

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil à la magnifique locomotive écarlate à côté de lui. Il serrait fort dans sa main la poignée de son énorme valise, résistant à l'envie d'abréger le discours de sa mère en sautant dans le wagon le plus proche. Il leva les yeux vers un groupe de garçons qui montaient en rigolant dans le train, mais une main gantée aux doigts bagués lui tourna brutalement la tête.

\- Ecoute-moi quand je te parle.

\- Pardon mère.

Il baissa la tête d'un air faussement contrit, et essaya de se concentrer sur l'ourlet de la cape de velours noir qui balayait le sol de la gare en face de lui.

\- Transmets mes pensées à tes cousines, elles doivent être déjà dans le train. Et n'oublie pas, d'autant plus que tu les verras tous les jours dans la salle commune. A ce propos, ma sœur m'a dit que Bellatrix – arrête ces simagrées ! ajouta-t-elle sèchement en voyant la grimace de Sirius. Bellatrix fréquente un groupe de jeunes gens très respectables, je crois qu'il y a notamment les fils Rosier et Lestranges. Tâche de t'y intégrer. Notre nom devrait te faciliter la tâche, mais avec toi, rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance, hélas…

\- Oui mère.

\- J'espère d'ailleurs que tu sauras te tenir. Les Black comptent de nombreux préfets et préfets-en-chef, ton père et moi l'avons été nous-mêmes. J'aimerais te voir porter l'insigne en cinquième année, et ce n'est pas en faisant des retenues que tu l'obtiendras. Je te préviens, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant, que si je reçois quelque lettre du professeur Slughorn concernant ton comportement, je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Oui mère, dit Sirius à voix basse.

Sa mère savait se montrer très persuasive en matière de punitions.

\- Autre chose, Poudlard a un nouveau directeur, un certain… Dumbledore, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Ne te laisse pas influencer par ses propos, certaines de ses positions, en particulier celles concernant les Moldus, sont absolument scandaleuses. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment il a pu se retrouver à ce poste… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis, elle ajouta entre ses dents :

\- En parlant d'amoureux des Moldus, voilà les Potter. Ne les regarde pas Sirius.

Elle se tut. Sirius leva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés droit devant elle et elle s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur. Sirius se pencha un peu et vit arriver vers eux un couple accompagné d'un garçon bondissant et gesticulant. La femme avait un visage doux aux traits tirés, et portait de fines lunettes cerclées d'or. A côté, l'homme, son mari sans doute, poussait un chariot où se trouvaient une malle gigantesque et une cage contenant une magnifique chouette aux plumes dorées. Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué, mais il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait le garçon – son fils sûrement – courir devant eux. Celui-ci les pressait, faisant des allers-retours en courant, la baguette au poing, les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Allez ! Plus vite ! Je vais rater le train ! criait-il à ses parents.

Il passa en courant devant Sirius et sa mère et son regard s'arrêta en instant sur Sirius qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis ses parents passèrent, saluèrent la mère du garçon d'un aimable « Mme Black » qui resta sans réponse, et sourirent à Sirius, qui avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte. Un coup de canne dans les tibias la lui fit refermer rapidement.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas les regarder, Sirius, dit sa mère sèchement, quand la petite famille se fut éloignée. Merlin, quelle honte, ces Potter. Comment osent-ils me parler avec les propos qu'ils tiennent ! Et leur fils ! Aucune éducation. Même toi tu m'épargnes ces gamineries ridicules !

Une cloche retentit soudain dans le hall de gare.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu montes.

Sirius leva les yeux vers sa mère. Elle était là, droite, ses cheveux serrés en un chignon noir, ses bijoux en argent étincelant froidement, sa main gauche appuyée sur sa canne de bois et d'argent. Il savait qu'elle ne lui manquerait pas.

\- Au revoir mère.

\- Au revoir mon fils. Fais honneur aux Black.

Les couloirs du train retentissaient de rires, de cris et de conversations. Les anciens élèves s'apostrophaient bruyamment et se lançaient des blagues à travers les couloirs, tandis que les premières années s'observaient avec méfiance. Un élève portant un badge brillant, sûrement un préfet, passait d'un groupe à l'autre en disant « Vous discuterez dans les compartiments, dégagez les couloirs ! ». Sirius chercha un compartiment peu rempli dans lequel s'installer. Il connaissait quelques élèves de Poudlard, mais tous étaient plus âgés et faisaient partie des amis de ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa, dont il ne recherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie, et ce de manière réciproque (bien que Bellatrix trouvât amusant de le martyriser de temps à autre).

Il venait enfin de trouver un compartiment à moitié vide lorsque la voix du garçon Potter lui fit tourner la tête. Il se faisait saluer par certains, serrait les mains des autres, bombant le torse en se présentant comme « Potter, James Potter » sous le regard amusé des plus vieux. Alors que Potter entamait une discussion animée avec un garçon d'une douzaine d'années à propos de ses « vacances de malade », Sirius entra dans son compartiment d'un air maussade. Il y avait déjà trois personnes assises ici. Les cheveux flamboyants d'une fille attirèrent immédiatement son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il referma la porte et lui sourit. Elle avait de grands yeux verts lumineux.

\- Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sirius Black, grogna-t-il en soulevant sa malle pour la poser sur les filets au-dessus d'eux.

Le spectacle de la famille de Potter, avec ses parents souriants et heureux, l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur.

\- Lily Evans ! se présenta la fille.

\- Tu es une Sang-Pure ?

La question était sortie d'elle-même, comme un réflexe. Il regretta instantanément d'avoir demandé ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily.

\- Rien, oublie…

\- Ça veut dire que personne de ta famille n'est Moldu, que tu n'as pas de sang Moldu, intervint le garçon assis en face de Lily.

Il avait le teint blême, des yeux noirs perçants et froids, et surtout, au plus grand dégoût de Sirius, de longs cheveux gras qui encadraient un immense et énorme nez luisant.

\- Donc je ne suis pas une Sang-Pure ? dit Lily.

\- Non.

\- Tu as ta réponse alors ! sourit-elle. Toi tu en es un ?

Sirius la regarda un instant d'un air ahuri, se demandant d'où elle pouvait bien débarquer si elle ne connaissait pas la famille Black.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Les Blacks sont tous des Sang-Purs, Lily, intervint de nouveau le garçon aux cheveux gras. C'est l'une des plus vieilles familles du monde magique. Et ils n'aiment pas les Sang-Mêlés, ajouta-t-il en toisant Sirius.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura Lily d'un air songeur.

Sirius n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque du garçon concernant l'avis de sa famille sur les Sang-Mêlés, bien qu'elle soit tout à fait juste.

\- Je me fiche qu'elle soit une Sang-Mêlée, dit-il avec agressivité.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as posé la question ? rétorqua le garçon d'un ton acerbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le garçon eut un petit sourire narquois et se replongea dans son livre, intitulé _L'Art et La Manière de fabriquer les Potions_. Sirius se laissa brutalement tomber sur la banquette, le plus loin possible du garçon aux cheveux gras. Il jeta un regard au garçon en face de lui qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début. L'air maladif, il avait un visage très pâle, les yeux cernés, et une longue cicatrice état visible sur sa joue droite. Il semblait se cacher derrière le vieux livre qu'il était en train de lire ( _Contes et légendes des sorciers Gringleons_ ). Il portait des habits usés et rapiécés.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant d'avoir choisi ce compartiment, et se mit à faire tourner sa baguette autour de son index pour faire passer le temps.

Après un long moment, Lily dit au garçon en face d'une voix basse :

\- Tu sais, ma sœur n'a pas voulu nous accompagner. Elle n'est même pas venue me dire au revoir.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Oui mais on ne va pas se revoir avant quatre mois. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'écrirait pas par hiboux, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- Ta sœur est bête, c'est tout.

\- Je crois qu'elle est triste, mais qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer. Elle a été bizarre cet été, comme si elle cherchait à rester à l'écart.

\- Elle t'a traitée de monstre, Lily !

Sirius tendit l'oreille. Lily venait d'une famille de Moldus ?

\- Elle ne le pensait pas j'en suis sûre !

\- Elle a peur de tes pouvoirs, et en même temps elle voudrait être comme toi. Elle est jalouse !

\- Je…

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brutalement. James apparut, suivi d'un garçon rondouillard aux cheveux d'un blond terne qui lui jetait des regards emplis d'admiration.

\- Salut, moi c'est James, James Potter ! lança-t-il d'une voix énergique bien qu'un peu éraillée, sans doute à force de l'avoir répété des dizaines de fois depuis le départ.

\- Lily Evans, répondit la fille assez froidement.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant au garçon derrière James, qui demanda :

\- Y'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'ambiance par ici ! C'est quoi ces têtes ?!

\- C'est simplement que tu viens de nous interrompre dans notre conversation alors qu'on t'a rien demandé et qu'on se fiche de qui tu es, Potter, dit le garçon en face de Lily d'une voix méprisante.

\- Euh, rappelle-moi ton nom ? demanda James d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Severus Rogue.

\- Eh bien Severus, je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, je ne cherche pas à me lier avec des gens au nez aussi énorme, surtout s'ils sont inintéressants.

Et il tourna les talons, un petit sourire aux lèvres, toujours suivi du garçon blond qui jeta un rire moqueur à Severus.

Lily avait sauté sur ses pieds et lançait des regards furieux à la porte qui se refermait.

\- Non mais c'est qui ce Potter ! Pour qui il se prend ? S s'écria-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire méchamment devant le visage blanc de colère de Severus, qui fixait la porte avec haine.

\- Je… je vais me promener, articula-t-il en se levant avec raideur.

\- Severus ! Non attends !

Mais il s'était déjà engouffré dans le couloir.

\- Non mais vous avez vu ? demanda Lily à Sirius et l'autre garçon, toujours plongé dans son livre, puisqu'il ne restait qu'eux dans le compartiment.

\- Ton ami l'a cherché, dit Sirius tranquillement.

\- Com… Mais… pas du tout ! bafouilla Lily, décontenancée. Enfin, il arrive, il nous critique avec son ambiance, et après il insulte Severus ! Il se croit tout permis !

\- Ça va, il ne l'a pas insulté, c'était une petite pique.

Il ressentait le besoin inexplicable de défendre James.

\- Tu aimerais qu'on te traite de gros nez toi ? lui demanda Lily avec colère.

\- Si j'en avais un, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mentit Sirius. Et puis, c'est vrai quoi, il a vraiment un nez énorme.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, marmonna un « J'vais me balader » et sortit, l'air furieux.

Le garçon en face de lui baissa son livre et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ? demanda Sirius avec dédain.

Il était décidément tombé dans le pire compartiment qu'il pouvait imaginer.

\- Que ça ne te dérangerait pas si on t'appelait gros nez ?

Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regarde, mais quelque chose de, dans les yeux pâles du garçon, l'en empêcha.

\- Non.

\- Mais tu as raison, son nez est anormalement énorme.

Sirius le regarda un instant, puis se mit à rire. Le garçon en face sourit timidement, comme surpris de le faire rire.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

\- Hum, connais pas de Lupin. Tu viens d'où ?

\- J'habite loin d'ici, répondit-il avant de se replonger derrière son livre, désirant de toute évidence mettre fin à leur courte conversation.

Et le silence s'installa de nouveau dans le compartiment, au grand dépit de Sirius qui commençait à trouver ce début de voyage sérieusement ennuyeux. De l'autre côté de la porte, retentissaient des bruits de pas, des rires et des exclamations. Hésitant à sortir dans le couloir, de peur de rencontrer ses cousines, il finit cependant par pousser la porte devant le silence obstiné de Remus. Sirius, voyant arriver de droite Lily et Severus, qui semblaient un peu calmés, tourna à gauche précipitamment. Il dépassa un groupe de troisième année qui parlait avec animation devant lui des résultats de la Coupe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, des premières années qui comparaient leurs baguettes (« La mienne est plus forte que la tienne, elle est plus grande ! » disait une fille au visage allongé), et se fit minuscule en croisant le même préfet qui à présent s'égosillait en hurlant « DANS-VOS-COM-PAR-TI-MENTS ! », faisant petit à petit rentrer les élèves gênés par ses cris.

En arrivant dans le wagon suivant, Sirius aperçut enfin un visage connu, appuyé contre une fenêtre.

\- Meda !

La fille tourna la tête et sourit. Elle avait de longs et épais cheveux bruns qui bouclaient autour de son visage pâle où brillaient deux grands yeux noirs.

\- Hey Sirius ! Je ne pensais pas te voir dans le train ! Comment ça se passe ?

\- Bof, dit-il d'une voix maussade, je suis tombé dans un compartiment de nuls, il y a une hystérique qui m'a engueulé parce que j'ai dit que son ami avait un gros pif, et sinon il y a un mec pratiquement muet.

Andromeda sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de critiquer les amis des autres pour rencontrer des gens.

\- M'en fiche, je veux pas être amis avec eux.

\- Et avec qui tu veux être ami alors ?

Instantanément, l'image de James vint à Sirius, qui répondit :

\- Des gens cools.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Beurk, non !

Andromeda lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et Sirius lui marcha sur le pied.

\- Respecte ta cousine, Sissi ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! s'écria Sirius en regardant autour d'eux d'un air inquiet.

Heureusement le couloir était désert.

\- Et sinon, ta mère t'as fait ses recommandations ? demanda Andromeda.

\- Ouaip, il y en avait long comme ça ! s'exclama Sirius en écartant les bras au maximum.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours peur que tu salisses l'honneur de notre « noble-ble et très anci-cienne maison Bla-black », dit sa cousine en imitant leur grand-mère, qui prononçait toujours le nom entier de leur famille avec un orgueil surdimensionné et beaucoup de bégaiements.

Ils rirent, Sirius de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, Andromeda d'une voix un peu rauque et les yeux brillants. Sirius pensa soudain qu'il était heureux de voir sa cousine ainsi, drôle et joyeuse. Andromeda ne riait pas souvent lorsqu'ils étaient en famille.

Quand elle reprit la parole, elle était redevenue sérieuse.

\- Au fait Sirius, à propos d'honneur et tout ça, je voulais te dire… Quand j'ai été répartie, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle.

\- Vraiment ! Mais pourquoi tu es à Serpentard alors ?

\- Parce que… j'ai eu peur de la réaction de mes parents et de mes sœurs, et lui ai dit que je voulais malgré tout aller à Serpentard, avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse. C'était stupide. Et je ne veux pas que… si ça t'arrive à toi… tu fasses la même erreur. Peu importe la maison que tu choisis, le plus important est qu'elle te corresponde et que tu y sois bien.

Sa voix tremblait un peu lorsqu'elle finit, mais Sirius préféra ne pas le relever et dit rapidement :

\- De toute manière, je sais que j'irai à Serpentard. Tout le monde y est dans la famille.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu en disant ça, et bien qu'il voulût paraitre sûr de lui, il sut que sa cousine l'avait senti.

\- DANS VOS COMPARTIMENTS !

Le préfet venait d'arriver dans leur wagon.

\- Eh vous deux, vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? les interpella-t-il. Ça fait…

\- Tu permets qu'on finisse notre conversation ? l'interrompit froidement Andromeda.

Elle affichait soudain cette expression légèrement agacée et méprisante caractéristique des Black. Puis, tournant le dos au préfet, elle se pencha vers Sirius et lui dit à voix basse, le visage doux à nouveau :

\- Si tu as besoin de conseils, ou si tu veux juste parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir d'accord ?

\- Mais…

Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Après tout, ils se verraient tous les jours dans la salle commune et au moment des repas.

\- C'est bon vous avez fini ? dit le préfet, clairement agacé.

\- D'accord Sirius ? répéta Andromeda.

\- Ok.

Sa cousine se redressa, toisa le préfet qui les regardait d'un œil noir.

\- Ton autorité naturelle m'a toujours laissée sans voix tu sais ? lui jeta-t-elle.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant le préfet la bouche grande ouverte. Son regard se posa alors sur Sirius, qui l'observait d'un œil moqueur, et se reprenant, lui cria :

\- Toi le môme, dans ton compartiment !

Sirius sauta hors du train. Le quai fourmillait d'élèves en tenues de sorciers.

\- Les premières années ! Approchez, approchez !

Une longue femme au visage très mince tenait une baguette illuminée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une dizaine de premières années étaient amassés juste en dessous, serrés les uns contre les autres, l'air apeuré. Seuls Severus et James ne semblaient pas terrifiés, le premier affichant un air distant et lassé, le second abreuvant de paroles le garçon blond qui le suivait partout, et qui pour le moment jetait des regards inquiets aux arbres plongés dans la nuit. Sirius s'approcha du groupe.

\- Il parait qu'on va devoir traverser le lac à la nage ! disait une fille d'une voix terrifiée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il y a un poulpe géant ! Il va tous nous manger ! s'écria un garçon.

\- N'importe quoi, c'est un test, rétorqua un autre. On va nous faire voler au-dessus du lac pour aller jusqu'au château, c'est pour vérifier que t'es un sorcier !

\- Qui a parlé de voler ? intervint James Potter.

\- On va devoir voler au-dessus du lac !

\- Cool ! s'exclama James. Je me suis entraîné tout cet été pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor !

\- Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? demanda une fille, l'air impressionné.

\- Bien sûr ! Mes parents ont tous les deux été capitaines de leur équipe, et je sais voler depuis mes quatre ans ! dit-il fièrement, provoquant des murmures d'admiration parmi les autres élèves.

\- Et qui te dit que tu seras pris ?

Severus s'était avancé vers leur groupe.

\- Il a plus de chance d'être pris que toi en tout cas ! intervint Sirius.

Il ne supportait pas les remarques que Rogue faisait à Potter.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Voyons Severus, ça se voit comme ton nez au milieu de ta figure !

Les élèves explosèrent de rire, James encore plus fort que les autres. Severus devint livide, puis se recula.

\- S'il vous plait ! dit la femme d'une voix étonnement forte pour sa stature. Je suis Mme Ogg, la garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Les élèves se turent.

\- C'est moi qui vais vous conduire au château, où vous serez accueillis par notre directeur Albus Dumbledore et répartis dans vos maisons. Nous allons traverser le lac, suivez-moi !

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur un ponton où une vingtaine de barques étaient amarrées.

Les élèves prirent place par petits groupes sur les embarcations. Quand tout le monde fut monté, elles se mirent à glisser sans un bruit sur les eaux noires du lac. Soudain, le château apparut, brillant de mille feux, énorme silhouette noire dans la nuit. Les élèves lâchèrent des murmures d'émerveillement, et Sirius lui-même ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Wow » admiratif. Sur une barque près de lui, Lily Evans murmura :

\- C'est magique !

Ils accostèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les élèves les nez en l'air pour ne pas perdre une miette du magnifique château qui les dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Mme Ogg les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à une immense porte en chêne grande ouverte où attendait une femme raide au profil d'aigle, aux cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, les lèvres pincées. Une lueur attendrie dans ses yeux adoucit cependant son visage dur lorsqu'elle les vit grimper les marches quatre à quatre en se bousculant.

\- Minerva, dit la garde-chasse.

\- Merci Mary. Veuillez me suivre, dit-elle aux élèves.

Elle s'arrêta devant une autre porte gigantesque. Là, elle leur fit un petit discours sur le fonctionnement de l'école. Elle finit en leur souhaitant bonne chance, puis ouvrit les portes en grand et s'avança dans l'immense réfectoire où les élèves déjà installés accueillirent les premières années par un concert d'applaudissements. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil chargé d'appréhension vers la table des Serpentards, où il aperçut sa cousine Bellatrix rire moqueusement en le regardant. Il tourna précipitamment la tête et se maudit en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Mais il fut étrangement rassuré en voyant que devant lui, Potter non plus ne semblait pas fier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'autre bout du réfectoire, devant un tabouret où reposait un vieux chapeau miteux et rapiécé. Le Choixpeau. Une bouche se dessina comme une déchirure dans le tissu, et il se mit à chanter. Sirius ne prêta pas attention à la chanson du vieux chapeau miteux, trop occupé à observer la salle avec émerveillement. Jamais il n'avait vu de pièce aussi lumineuse. Il pencha la tête jusqu'à s'en tordre le cou pour mieux voir le ciel nocturne où brillaient de centaines de petites étoiles. La salle retentit soudain d'applaudissement. La chanson était terminée. Son cœur se mit à battre anormalement vite.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, et le professeur McGonagall appela :

\- Black, Sirius !

Le ventre de Sirius se tordit violemment, et il s'avança avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait. Il s'assit avec raideur sur le tabouret, levant les yeux droit devant lui pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard des Serpentards sur sa droite. On posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et une petite voix dit :

« _Un Black, encore un Black. Serpentard je dirais à première vue. Mais non, celui-là n'est pas comme les autres. Je sens de l'audace, de la droiture, et surtout, beaucoup de courage. Hum, pas de contestation ? Alors oui, ce sera GRYFFONDOR !_ »

Sirius n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il sentait juste son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, et dans sa tête résonnait le mot « Gryffondor ». Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait rien. Personne n'applaudissait. Il tourna les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors, qui le regardaient tous avec ébahissement. Puis, un clappement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna. Albus Dumbledore l'applaudissait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis, enfin, le hall se remplit peu à peu de faibles applaudissements. Seuls les Serpentards restèrent silencieux.

\- Félicitations, Sirius Black, lui dit gentiment le directeur. Tu peux aller rejoindre tes nouveaux compagnons.

Sirius crut entendre un « Traitre ! » parmi le bruit alors qu'il quittait l'estrade, mais il n'en fut pas sûr, ses oreilles bourdonnant encore.

Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors sans un mot, sonné. Il était un Gryffondor. Il n'était pas un Serpentard. Ni même un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle. Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout, qu'allaient dire sa mère et son père ? Jamais, pas la moindre seconde, ils n'avaient envisagé qu'il puisse se retrouver dans une autre maison que Serpentard. Sa mère lui avait toujours parlé de son avenir en prenant pour fait qu'il serait dans la maison dans laquelle tous les Black étaient passés. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle lui dirait lorsqu'il rentrerait à Noël.

Il tourna la tête vers le tabouret et se rendit compte que déjà deux autres élèves avaient été envoyées à Gryffondor, Lily Evans et une fille blonde. Remus Lupin vint bientôt les rejoindre, au grand étonnement de Sirius. Puis, sans surprise et sous les acclamations des Gryffondors, James Potter vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, un sourire éclatant de fierté sur le visage. Le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête. Ce fut le garçon blond qui le suivait partout qui fut ensuite appelé. Il se nommait Peter Pettigrow. Il resta un long moment assis sur le tabouret, le chapeau enfoncé jusqu'au nez. Enfin, un « Gryffondor » retentit et il accourut vers leur table, l'air soulagé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda James à voix basse. T'es resté super longtemps !

\- Il hésitait avec euh, plusieurs maisons ! répondit Peter.

\- Ah bon. Moi, il n'a pas hésité ! Je suis Gryffondor à cent pour cent !

\- Mais moi aussi je suis Gryffondor James ! On est tous les deux des Gryffondors ! Pas vrai James ?

Mais James lui avait tourné le dos pour finir de regarder la Répartition.

Lorsque Severus Rogue fut appelé, Sirius pensa « Merlin, faites qu'il n'aille pas à Gryffondor ! ». Le Choixpeau mit également du temps à annoncer sa maison, Serpentard. Sirius vit Severus lancer un regard déçu à Lily, qui lui fit un petit geste de la main. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction, il détourna la tête, et vit James le regarder en souriant lui aussi, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir leurs sourires.

Alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables, provoquant des cris de surprise, Sirius croisa le regard de Bellatrix. Elle articula silencieusement « Maman » puis caressa son cou avec un couteau en souriant méchamment. Sirius avala difficilement sa salive, sentant son appétit s'envoler subitement.

Il mangea en silence, observant les personnes avec qui il allait passer les sept prochaines années. James évidemment monopolisa toute l'attention, riant et parlant plus fort que tout le monde, intervenant dans toutes les conversations à proximité, et saluant amicalement les Gryffondor plus âgés qui venaient le voir. A côté de lui, Peter Pettigrow l'écoutait avec dévotion, éclatait de rire à la moindre de ses blagues et battit même des mains lorsque James raconta, pour la 3e fois depuis le matin, ses exploits de l'été sur son balai.

Lily de son côté discutait avec les trois autres filles qui avaient été envoyées à Gryffondor. Il y avait Margaery Mistrall, qui expliquait à Lily que oui, il fallait venir avec un parapluie dans la grande salle lorsqu'il pleuvait dehors, Elizabeth Thompson, qui elle la contredit en expliquant que tout le monde savait que le ciel au-dessus d'eux était un plafond magique, qu'il suffisait de réfléchir trois secondes pour s'en rendre compte, et enfin, Mary MacDonald qui regardait la prise de bec des deux filles avec agacement.

Trois autres garçons, en plus de Remus qui resta silencieux tout le repas, avaient rejoint la maison Gryffondor : Robert Qensle, Daniel Flecker et Tonny Kowel, qui étaient en train de débattre sur la meilleure friandise du chariot à friandises du train.

Quand le banquet fut terminé, tout le monde se leva bruyamment, et un garçon de cinquième ou sixième année appela :

\- Les premières années, par ici ! Je vais vous montrer le chemin jusqu'à notre salle commune !

Sirius traina un peu pour être à l'arrière. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter avec les autres, d'autant plus qu'il avait perçu des brides de conversations de Gryffondors plus âgés qui disaient :

\- Il n'a pas une tête de Gryffondor.

\- Et puis regardez sa famille ! Bellatrix est plus Serpentard que n'importe qui dans l'école !

\- De toute manière, tous les Blacks ont été dans cette maison. Le Choixpeau s'est trompé c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un vrai Gryffondor.

Sirius trainait des pieds à l'arrière du petit groupe de première année, avec à sa tête James, quand il fut brutalement tiré en arrière et plaqué contre un mur. Bellatrix, avec ses cheveux fous et ses yeux noirs.

\- Coucou cousin. Quoi de neuf chez les Gryffondors ?

\- Lâche-moi, dit-il avec hargne.

\- Tatata, laisse-moi au moins te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre cher Poudlard !

Un groupe de Serpentards attendait un peu plus loin en les regardant d'un air jouissif.

\- Alors dis-moi, as-tu déjà rencontré de nouveaux petits Sang-de-Bourbes et de traitres à leur sang comme toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un traitre à mon sang ! s'écria Sirius.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis curieuse d'entendre l'avis de ta mère à ce sujet. Qu'il me tarde d'être à Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle avec gaieté. Essayons d'imaginer ce qu'elle t'aura réservé comme punition ! Je pense que la règle sera trop douce à son goût. Peut-être la cave ? Ou alors…

\- Bella ! Lâche Sirius !

Andromeda marchait vers eux à grands pas, l'air furieux.

\- Recule Andro, dit Bellatrix d'un ton menaçant. C'est entre moi et Sirius.

\- Laisse-le rejoindre sa maison.

\- Tu aimerais être à sa place, n'est-ce pas ? intervint une autre voix, douce et glaciale.

Narcissa Black venait d'apparaitre à côté de Bellatrix. Elle posa un regard dénué de toute pitié ou compassion sur Sirius, puis tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Cissa ? demanda froidement Andromeda.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire, sœurette ! ricana Bellatrix. Tu rêverais d'aller rejoindre tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes ! Tu as toujours eu un faible pour ces gens-là !

\- Tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas avec cette Beth Bow ? Elle put la Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta Narcissa.

\- Taisez-vous ! s'écria Andromeda. Et laisse partir Sirius, Bella. Je ne te le redirai pas.

\- Bellatrix Black ! Lâchez ce garçon immédiatement !

Le professeur McGonagall accourait vers eux.

\- C'est votre cousin en plus ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

\- Nous fêtions nos retrouvailles, madame.

\- Vous avez une bien douteuse façon d'accueillir vos proches, répliqua le professeur, les lèvres pincées. Rejoignez vos dortoirs maintenant !

Bellatrix tourna les talons en souriant victorieusement, Narcissa à ses côtés.

\- On se voit demain Sirius, dit à voix basse Andromeda. Bonne nuit.

Sirius ne savait plus que penser, et il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall lui disait :

\- J'imagine que nous ne savez pas où se trouve votre salle commune ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Hugh Prewett ! appela-t-elle.

Un garçon roux qui traversait le hall tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Montrez à ce jeune homme le chemin jusqu'à votre salle commune. Et dépêchez-vous, vous devriez déjà y être.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, professeur !

Sirius, honteux, suivit le jeune homme qui le conduisit en sifflotant jusqu'au portrait d'une grosse femme en tenue grecque.

\- Gloubigloulba, dit Hugh.

\- Bonne prononciation mon garçon, les autres ont dû s'y reprendre trois fois, dit la femme alors qu'un passage apparaissait derrière le tableau.

\- Retiens bien le mot de passe, il faut le dire à chaque fois qu'on veut entrer, l'informa le garçon avant d'aller rejoindre un groupe d'élèves assis sur des canapés.

Sirius traversa la salle commune en vitesse, la tête haute malgré les chuchotements qu'il déclenchait sur son passage, et jeta un œil à la fiche des dortoirs sur le panneau d'affichage. Il était avec Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin. Il grimpa rapidement les marches et poussa la porte de sa nouvelle chambre.

Il y régnait un bazar inimaginable. Potter avait ouvert sa valise, et faisait maintenant voler ses affaires à travers la pièce à toute vitesse, le visage concentré. Pettigrow regardait les habits traverser la pièce avec des yeux admirateurs, tandis que Lupin rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans une armoire.

Une chaussette sale, à en juger l'apparence et l'odeur, fusa sous le nez de Sirius.

\- Eh !

Sirius sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'écria :

\- _Opposito_ !

La chaussette s'immobilisa dans les airs, puis repartit dans l'autre sens à toute vitesse et alla s'écraser sur les lunettes de Potter.

\- Bah ! cria-t-il en la jetant au loin. Qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est moi Potter !

\- Black ! Tu vas le payer !

Il enleva son autre chaussette, la leva à bout de bras et, fronçant les sourcils, cria :

\- _Ejecto_ !

La chaussette se souleva mollement, puis retomba inerte.

\- Petite panne de baguette Potter ? ricana Sirius.

Potter jeta alors sa baguette sur le lit et balança la chaussette sale sur Sirius qui la reçut en plein visage.

\- Alors, on rigole plus Black ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Alors tu vas en avoir pour tes Gallions !

Sirius se déchaussa, et à son tour enleva ses chaussettes.

\- Peter, file moi les tiennes ! ordonna James, toujours debout sur le lit, lorsqu'il vit faire Sirius.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai besoin de munitions ! Dépêche-toi !

Sirius tenait maintenant ses deux chaussettes à la main, l'œil vengeur. Il avait lui aussi jeté sa baguette un peu plus loin.

\- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Potter !

\- Vas-y, balance, je suis prêt, je t'attends !

Ils lancèrent exactement en même temps leurs chaussettes, qui atterrirent chacune trois mètres à côté de leur cible. Les deux garçons se toisèrent, puis lancèrent à nouveau.

S'en suivit une bataille dans laquelle passa toutes les chaussettes, slips, gants et autres des trois garçons, au milieu des cris de victoire ou de rage de James et Sirius.

Ce fut l'irruption du préfet de Gryffondor qui mit fin à la terrible bataille :

\- Oh les premières années vous allez vous taire oui ! Il est plus de minuit, tout le monde dort ! Et c'est quoi ce bazar ?!

\- On se battait, dit James fièrement.

\- Vous vous battiez ? répéta le préfet avec ébahissement. Le premier soir ? Avec vos habits ?

\- Oui, et on n'a pas fini d'ailleurs, ajouta Sirius tout aussi orgueilleusement. Tu peux refermer la porte en partant ?

Le préfet devint subitement rouge homard et hurla :

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous allez ranger tout ça en vitesse ! Et si j'entends encore un mot dans votre dortoir j'appelle McGonagall !

Et il claqua la porte en sortant, grommelant quelque chose comme « ...ces premières années… n'importe quoi… pas comme eux à leur âge… ».

\- Rapporteur, dit Sirius à voix basse.

\- Balance, dit James en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.


End file.
